


you would never understand, woulden't you?

by Bofur_is_my_dude



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, During The Hobbit, Everybody Lives, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Movie 1: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Movie 2: The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Movie 3: The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Torture, Past Violence, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur_is_my_dude/pseuds/Bofur_is_my_dude
Summary: barely living with his past. ester struggles to cope with the abuse his mother deals out everyday. one such time resulted in him going blind in one eye.----------------------------------------------------Gandalf tells the company they need a sixteenth member and so chooses someone from another realm.how will the company cope with two newcomers and how will ester deal with new love and strange experiances
Relationships: Balin/Dori, Galadriel | Artanis/Gandalf | Mithrandir, Nori/Dwalin, Ori/Bofur, Thorin Oakenshield/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. chapter 1- the end? if not, what?

ester sat in his small damp room, listning to his mother arguing with his father. no doupt it will turn physical. that is the norm nowerdays.  
he can hear his older sisters sobbing from her room. ester yerned to comfort her but if his mother saw him out of his room at this time, she would beat him to near death.

death.....

this is not the first time that word has come across ester's mind that night. he had everything ready to go. the note, the pills and lastly, the blade. He would do it this time. he could not cope with this world anymore. not with that witch he called a mother, she was no mother. she was an abuser and had sold ester's body to her male freinds multipal times over the years.

ester picked up his favorite book for the last time, The Hobbit, by J.R.R Tolkien. this book had brought him through the most unbarable times. he opened the book at the same time he opened the first cut on his wrist. for every page he read he cut his wrist. eventually he took the last of the pills and laid back, waiting for death to take him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"what do you mean we need a sixteenth member" Thorin Oakensheild growled.  
"i mean what i said" gandalf the grey replyed. the company watched as the wiserd and their king stared at eachother intently. finally Thorin relented and sighed.  
"who is this sixteenth member of which you speak" Thorin said. Gandalf nodded pleased, "his name is ester. he has skills that are invaluble to this quest" Gandalf stated in his mysteriose way. "and where may this 'ester' be?" Balin asked.  
"he will be joining us in a few moments, let me go get him" Gandalf said as he got up and headed for the door "I wont be long" Bilbo looked at the door as it closed behind the wizard. "is this a good idea?" he asked Thorin. Thorin grunted. Thorin wasn't sure ether. this "ester" person sounded interesting. awhile later Gandalf came back through the door, followed by a boy


	2. chapter 2 : or the beggining?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is this the beginning of a new life or is it just going to be worse.

Gandalf came through the door of bag-end followed by a boy.

Ester was freaking out. what was going on. he was meant to die.

But instead, he was being stared at by thirteen dwarves. specifically the thirteen dwarves from his favorite book, which he was still holding.  
Ester suddenly made eye contact with Thorin Oakenshield. "So this is the boy," thorin said whilst getting up from his chair. Gandalf nodded whilst smiling. Thorin started to circle ester as an animal does to its prey. Ester's heart quickened. Suddenly Thorin stopped. He made to grab at Ester's arm. In instinct, Ester pulled away and punched Thorin square in the jaw. The company fell silent. Ester had just struck their king. There was some blood spatters on Thorin's face. But it hadn't come from him. Ester looked down to see he was still bleeding through his shirt. He let out a little "oh" and passed out. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gandalf sighed and rubbed his brow. "what just happened" Ori said as he watched Oin and Thorin carry the boy out of the hallway and into the living room. Gandalf smiled sadly. "what happened, master ori was the beginning of a hard journey," Gandalf said quietly.

the company heard Thorin call for Gandalf from the next room. Gandalf walked into the living room followed by bilbo. Thorin and Oin had wrapped Ester's arm tight in a bandage.

"How was he wounded? was he attacked?" thorin asked with obvious concern. Gandalf shook his head sadly. "in a manner of speaking yes. but this was sadly self-inflicted" Gandalf muttered as he knelt near Ester. He whispered some ancient magical words. Ester's eyes fluttered and the opened. the first thing Ester saw was Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins staring down at him. the boy's eyes widened in shock. "what the fuck" he exclaimed.

Ester got to his feet. "what's going on" Gandalf smiled " I am Gandalf. I have chosen you to join us on an adventure". Ester balked and said "I know who all of you are but how did I get here". thorin raised his eyebrow and said, "you know all of us already?". Ester nodded and held out the book he entered the home with. thorin took it and looked at the cover. the book cover displayed the writing "the hobbit by JRR.TOLKIEN" in golden letters and a drawn picture of the lonely mountain.

thorin went to open the book but ester stopped him "it's best you don't read it, it um doesn't have a happy ending for you" he said. Ester took the book back from thorin and flipped to the end of the book "I'm sure if you do some things differently it can be avoided, um do you want to know what happens?". Gandalf gave thorin a warning look and said "I warn you Thorin oakenshield the future is not always what you want it to be". Thorin nodded "I would like to know what happens at the end of our adventure"

the company gathered into the living room as they heard ester read the last chapters of the book to thorin, with every word Thorin's face got paler. he drew in a sharp breath when he heard that fili and kill fall. after Ester finished, he closed the book with a quiet snap. the company stood there in silence.

thorin started to speak slowly "is there any way we can change the ending". Gandalf nodded "I believe since it has not happened yet we may have a chance to change it, I think I was right in thinking Ester would help us"


End file.
